jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonic4ever
Eye colors Stop adding in eye colors into infobox templates, it won't work anyway, it's not a table but a template. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] | Talk 18:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we should make it a table —Preceding comment added by Sonic4ever (talk • ). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! No. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] | Talk 18:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Why Tables look bad, but I do think we should add the catagorie to the template. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 22:47, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Table's aren't that bad besides eye color, air color and al that stuff is what wikia's usually have and the more info the better the wikia. Heck I'm willing to do a table on all the characters. How many characters DON'T have black beads as eyes? Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 01:27, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Most of them. There is a list for all the main characters in the Jak X profiles. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 11:24, April 6, 2010 (UTC) True but if we put that info here on this wikia not only will it look more professional but it'll make people see that in this wikia people put time and effort into decoding info in the game and put it in the wikia, and time and effort ina wikia is what people look for a lot of the time. If by time and effort you mean decoding every little detail into something that is severely out of context and possibly even false, then yeah, I'll agree. Obviously this point is exaggeration, since all we're talking about is eye colour, but seriously, eye colour isn't a huge detail, and not really something worth going through every single established character page for. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 01:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Well I made a precursor language translator and printed it and so far I haven't been wrong about a single translation, and sometimes people like to look at random things, like for example those billboards in Haven City that say Onin knows, so they come to this wikia to find out that kind of thing if they can't be bothered to translate it for themselves. Also it's not just about eye color, but what about things like hair color, height, weight, laterality, skills, etc. That kind of thing, but if you say so. However I could put an edit in the Precursor language page about the first jak game, I translated the words around the map but I have to write them down in Microsoft word. So yeah I could do that. Wait up, the J&D series are a series of games, so how on Earth are we gonna know how tall they are, what their weight is, etc. I respect you going to try, but , it's probably not gonna happen, purely 'cause there's no way we can get that info. MatoroFreeze 06:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I decoded the character profiles in Jak X it says all that stuff on the profiles. Character profiles for Jak X give quite a bit when translated. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 10:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC)